


Не тот человек

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Jitelpalati



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitelpalati/pseuds/Jitelpalati
Summary: Много лет спустя после войны Гарри и Драко снова встречаются.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Не тот человек

— Сука, отпусти… 

Он стоял перед кроватью. В мешковатом свитере, скрывающем крепкое и сильное тело, Поттер напоминал себя-школьника лишь отдаленно. Руки в карманах, прямая спина, слегка опущенный подбородок — он словно задумался, но мысли на него не давили. 

— Малфой, ты все-таки дурак. Зачем приперся? Думаешь, кто я? Мальчик, видевший в жизни только то, что ему показали? Кто я, Малфой? 

Драко смотрел на Поттера сквозь навернувшиеся на глаза злые слезы. Запястья жгло, содранная местами кожа горела, соприкасаясь с веревкой, а поменять позу было страшно. Как мышь перед удавом Драко застыл, глядя в злые зеленые глаза. Вопросы, которые задавал Поттер, ответа не требовали. Это были удары, а их жертве положено сносить. 

— А ты? — внезапно продолжил Поттер. — Ты кем стал? Я-то подонком, и крайне удивлен, что ты не догадался. Вроде как эта тема по твоей части. 

Поттер поставил одно колено на край кровати и слитным движением стянул свитер, бросив его куда-то на пол. Он остался в черной футболке, которая уже меньше скрывала причину, почему Драко не смог отбиться, когда его привязывали. Довольно широкие плечи, развитая мускулатура — Поттер, даром что невысок, стократ восполнял нехватку роста физической силой. 

Драко подумал бы, что перед ним рисуются, но скользнувшая в голове мысль — лишь попытка сбежать от реальности. Поттер просто раздевался. Расстегивал ремень, стягивал джинсы, потом и футболку, только трусы не стал снимать. Снова посмотрел прямо в глаза и продолжил измываться: 

— Чего дрожишь? Боишься, что я тебя выебу? Не бойся, выебу обязательно. Ты же за этим пришел. Не стоит страшиться собственных желаний. 

Не стоит… Драко давно не было так страшно, и он не выдержал. Всхлипнул и проскулил: 

— Не за этим. 

Поттер ухмыльнулся и навалился. 

— Конечно, блядь, не за этим. 

Драко хныкал, когда с его бедер грубо стянули штаны, травмируя тонкую нежную кожу. Он ни капли не возбудился от того, что Поттер развел его колени в стороны. Ладони на ягодицах не приносили тепла, от них знобило, а щедро размазанная по заднице смазка оказалась единственным, что позволило выдохнуть и снова вдохнуть. Будет хотя бы не слишком больно. 

Не слишком. 

Поттер шептал: 

— Такая красота насмарку. Родовитые невесты утопят в слезах очередь, в которой стоят, когда узнают, что ты оказался пидором. 

Поттер навалился сильнее, вставляя хорошо смазанный член в зад, Драко заскулил и подумал уже, что в очередной раз выхватит по физиономии, но нет. Поттеру нравилось. Он вошел до конца и сразу вытащил, чтобы вогнать резче и больнее. 

И все же — не слишком. 

Он насиловал Драко как-то бесконечно долго. Сдавливал бедра пальцами, оставляя синяки, вбивался без единой попытки не причинять лишней боли, кусал за соски и оставлял болезненные засосы. 

И шептал в шею: 

— Ты слишком красивый. 

Опаляя мягкими поцелуями, лизал там, где чувствовался бешеный пульс: 

— Твоя кожа пахнет цветами вопреки всей возможной логике. Даже на вкус ты сладкий… 

И трахал жесткими движениями, чуть не выворачивая привязанные к спинке кровати руки. 

По-настоящему больно было это. 

Слушать тихий шепот все еще очаровывающего голоса и понимать, что все это говорит уже совершенно не тот человек.

**Author's Note:**

> **Строчка для голосования за эту работу:**
> 
> fandom Drarry 2020 - "Не тот человек"
> 
> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**  
> [https://forms.gle/2keG56yWJVx5YpbG7](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
